Demetrius
'Demetrius '''was the heir presumptive to the throne of the Empire of Strios as the younger brother of High King Melanthios IV. He was well-liked by the people, and something of a celebrity throughout the empire. Military Career Demetrius graduated from the naval academy in Braxholm at the age of 22, and was commissioned with the rank of minor tribune like all graduates. He quickly rose through the ranks, being noted as having superb leadership and combat abilities. He served during the Crimson War against the Fourth Elven Empire, having attained the rank of Auxiliary Legate by that time. His most notable achievement during his entire career was sinking group of fifteen enemy ships with only three much smaller vessels under his command. His career would have likely continued to be as successful, had it not been cut short. He was ordered to bombard the small town of Rivier, which had a strategic position but no military defenses. Not wanting to kill innocent civilians, he refused the order, and was court martialed for it. If he had not been royalty, his punishment would have been much worse, but even so he was still discharged, and had his rank and honors stripped. Political Career With his military career over, Demetrius settled into court life at age 29. He took to it quickly, becoming one of the most well liked figures there, but hated every minute of it. Demetrius viewed the nobility as too set in their ways, and too comfortable with their wealthy lifestyles. As crown prince he generally ignored the protocol he was expected to follow, regularly refusing guards for protection, and made it very public that he did not wish to be treated like he's above anyone, which endeared him to the public. Demetrius often served as an ambassador and diplomat for Melanthios, as more people were willing to work with and listen to him than his brother. Before he died, he was funding research to find a cure for the Dread Cough out of his own pocket, and had arranged for crops from the north of the empire to be regularly sent to the drought-ridden south, in order to combat the growing food shortages in that region. He also quietly supported Ostelux's independence, having believed that no territory should be forced to stay with the empire if they do not wish to, but was not able to express that view with any policy decisions before he died. Public Perception and Character Demetrius which incredibly popular within the empire, which sat in stark contrast with how hated his brother is. This popularity initially came from the fact that he wasn't Melanthios, but it grew past that. He was admired for his military service, as many people believe his discharge was unfair, as well as his willingness to challenge his brother's policies. He was a renowned humanitarian and philanthropist, having dedicated much of his money and time to helping others. The crown prince was also noted for his charisma and easy going nature. Whereas Melanthios dislikes making public appearances, Demetrius reveled in them, and often appeared in his brother's stead at official events. This made him more connected to the public than his brother, with many considering it a reason why he'd be more suited to being High King. He had a number of relationships, but never married, which earned him a reputation for being a bit promiscuous. Before he died, his relationship with Queen Ravana of Prailor was an incredibly ill-kept secret, and a source of gossip among the nobility. Death On the 15th of Athrin, 1238 ADR, Demetrius was thrown from the top of the Imperial Palace and died when he hit the ground. His assassins were killed by a group of adventurers, but their reason for killing the crown prince remains unknown Styles ''His Imperial and Royal Highness Crown Prince Demetrius of Strios